The reinforcement armature or reinforcement of tires and in particular of tires of vehicles of the heavy-vehicle type is currently—and most frequently—formed by stacking one or more plies conventionally referred to as “carcass plies”, “crown plies”, etc. This manner of designating the reinforcement armatures is derived from the manufacturing process, which consists of producing a series of semi-finished products in the form of plies, provided with cord reinforcing threads which are frequently longitudinal, which plies are then assembled or stacked in order to build a tire blank. The plies are produced flat, with large dimensions, and are subsequently cut according to the dimensions of a given product. The plies are also assembled, in a first phase, substantially flat. The blank thus produced is then shaped to adopt the toroidal profile typical of tires. The semi-finished products referred to as “finishing” products are then applied to the blank, to obtain a product ready to be vulcanized.
Such a “conventional” type of process involves, in particular for the phase of manufacture of the blank of the tire, the use of an anchoring element (generally a bead wire), used for anchoring or holding the carcass reinforcement in the zone of the beads of the tire. Thus, in this type of process, a portion of all the plies constituting the carcass reinforcement (or of only a part thereof) is turned up around a bead wire arranged in the bead of the tire. In this manner, the carcass reinforcement is anchored in the bead.
The general adoption of this type of conventional process in the industry, despite the numerous different ways of producing the plies and assemblies, has led the person skilled in the art to use a vocabulary which reflects the process; hence the generally accepted terminology, comprising in particular the terms “plies”, “carcass”, “bead wire”, “shaping”, to designate the change from a flat profile to a toroidal profile, etc.
There are nowadays tires which do not, properly speaking, comprise “plies” or “bead wires” in accordance with the preceding definitions. For example, document EP 0 582 196 describes tires manufactured without the aid of semi-finished products in the form of plies. For example, the reinforcement elements of the different reinforcement structures are applied directly to the adjacent layers of rubber mixes, the whole being applied in successive layers to a toroidal core the form of which makes it possible to obtain directly a profile similar to the final profile of the tire being manufactured. Thus, in this case, there are no longer any “semi-finished products”, nor “plies”, nor “bead wires”. The base products, such as the rubber mixes and the reinforcement elements in the form of cords or filaments, are applied directly to the core. As this core is of toroidal form, the blank no longer needs to be shaped in order to change from a flat profile to a profile in the form of a torus.
Furthermore, the tires described in this document do not have the “conventional” upturn of the carcass ply around a bead wire. This type of anchoring is replaced by an arrangement in which circumferential cords are arranged adjacent to said sidewall reinforcement structure, the whole being embedded in an anchoring or bonding rubber mix.
There are also processes for assembly on a toroidal core using semi-finished products specially adapted for quick, effective and simple laying on a central core. Finally, it is also possible to use a mixture comprising at the same time certain semi-finished products to produce certain architectural aspects (such as plies, bead wires, etc.), whereas others are produced from the direct application of mixes and/or reinforcement elements.
In the present document, in order to take into account recent technological developments both in the field of manufacture and in the design of products, the conventional terms such as “plies”, “bead wires” etc. are advantageously replaced by neutral terms or terms which are independent of the type of process used. Thus, the term “carcass-type reinforcing thread” or “sidewall reinforcing thread” is valid as a designation for the reinforcement elements of a carcass ply in the conventional process, and the corresponding reinforcement elements, generally applied at the level of the sidewalls, of a tire produced using a process without semi-finished products. The term “anchoring zone”, for its part, may equally well designate the “traditional” upturn of a carcass ply around a bead wire of a conventional process and the assembly formed by the circumferential reinforcement elements, the rubber mix and the adjacent sidewall reinforcement portions of a bottom zone produced with a process using application on a toroidal core.
Generally in tires of the heavy-vehicle type, the carcass reinforcement is anchored on either side in the zone of the bead and is radially surmounted by a crown reinforcement formed of at least two layers which are superposed and formed of cords or cables which are parallel in each layer. It may also comprise a layer of metal wires or cables of low extensibility which form an angle of between 45° and 90° with the circumferential direction, this ply, referred to as a triangulation ply, being radially located between the carcass reinforcement and the first, so-called working, crown ply, which are formed of parallel cords or cables having angles at most equal to 45° in absolute value. The triangulation ply forms with at least said working ply a triangulated reinforcement, which undergoes little deformation under the different stresses to which it is subjected, the essential role of the triangulation ply being to absorb the transverse compressive forces to which all the reinforcement elements in the zone of the crown of the tire are subject.
The crown reinforcement comprises at least one working layer, when said crown reinforcement comprises at least two working layers, these are formed of inextensible metallic reinforcement elements, which are parallel to each other within each layer and are crossed from one layer to the next, forming angles of between 10° and 45° with the circumferential direction. Said working layers, which form the working reinforcement, may also be covered by at least one so-called protective layer, formed of advantageously metallic, extensible reinforcement elements, which are referred to as “elastic elements”.
In the case of tires for “heavy vehicles”, a single protective layer is usually present and its protective elements, in the majority of cases, are oriented in the same direction and at the same angle in absolute value as those of the reinforcement elements of the working layer which is radially outermost and therefore radially adjacent. In the case of construction-vehicle tires which are intended to travel on relatively bumpy roads, it is advantageous for two protective layers to be present, the reinforcement elements being crossed from one layer to the next and the reinforcement elements of the radially inner protective layer being crossed with the inextensible reinforcement elements of the radially outer working layer adjacent to said radially inner protective layer.
Cables are said to be inextensible when said cables have a relative elongation at most equal to 0.2% under a tensile force equal to 10% of the breaking load.
Cables are said to be elastic when said cables have a relative elongation at least equal to 4% under a tensile force equal to the breaking load.
The circumferential direction of the tire, or longitudinal direction, is the direction corresponding to the periphery of the tire and defined by the direction of rolling of the tire.
The transverse or axial direction of the tire is parallel to the axis of rotation of the tire.
The radial direction is a direction intersecting and perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tire.
The axis of rotation of the tire is the axis around which it rotates in normal use.
A radial or meridian plane is a plane containing the axis of rotation of the tire.
The circumferential median plane, or equatorial plane, is a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tire and divides the tire into two halves.
Certain current tires, referred to as “highway” tires, are intended to travel at high speed and on increasingly long journeys, owing to the improvement in road networks and the growth in motorway networks throughout the world. All the conditions under which such a tire is required to travel without doubt make it possible to increase the number of kilometers traveled, the wear of the tire being less; on the other hand, the endurance of the latter, and in particular of the crown reinforcement, is impaired.
There are in fact stresses at the level of the crown reinforcement and more particularly shearing stresses between the crown layers, allied to a not insignificant increase in the operating temperature at the level of the ends of the axially shortest crown layer, the consequence of which is the appearance and propagation of cracks in the rubber at said ends.
In order to improve the endurance of the crown reinforcement of the type of tire in question, solutions relating to the structure and quality of the layers and/or profiled elements of rubber mixes which are arranged between and/or around the ends of plies, and more particularly the ends of the axially shortest ply, have already been provided.
French Patent FR 1 389 428, in order to improve the resistance to degradation of the rubber mixes located in the vicinity of the edges of the crown reinforcement, advocates the use, in combination with a tread of low hysteresis, of a rubber profiled element covering at least the sides and the marginal edges of the crown reinforcement and formed of a rubber mix of low hysteresis.
French Patent FR 2 222 232, in order to avoid separations between crown reinforcement plies, teaches coating the ends of the reinforcement with a pad of rubber, the Shore A hardness of which differs from that of the tread surmounting said reinforcement, and is greater than the Shore A hardness of the profiled element of rubber mix arranged between the edges of crown reinforcement plies and the carcass reinforcement.
French application FR 2 728 510 proposes arranging, firstly between the carcass reinforcement and the crown reinforcement working ply radially closest to the axis of rotation, an axially continuous ply, formed of inextensible metal cables forming with the circumferential direction an angle at least equal to 60°, and the axial width of which is at least equal to the axial width of the shortest working crown ply, and secondly between the two working crown plies an additional ply formed of metallic elements, which are oriented substantially-parallel to the circumferential direction.
Prolonged travel of the tires thus constructed caused fatigue failure to appear in the cables of the additional ply and more particularly the edges of said ply, whether the so-called triangulation ply is present or not.
In order to overcome such drawbacks and improve the endurance of the crown reinforcement of these tires, International application WO 99/24269 proposes, on either side of the equatorial plane and in the immediate axial extension of the additional ply of reinforcement elements which are substantially parallel to the circumferential direction, to couple, over a certain axial distance, the two working crown plies formed of reinforcement elements crossed from one ply to the next, then to decouple them by means of profiled elements of rubber mix at least over the remainder of the width common to said two working plies.